Mother Please Wake Up
by drewdog302
Summary: My perspective of the death of Bambi’s mother.


**Mother Please Wake Up**

...

Bambi ran as fast as his hooves could carry him, until he finally reached the thicket.

"We made it, we made it mother, we..." Bambi said but paused mid sentence when he realized that his mother wasn't behind him.

"Mother?" He asked.

No response.

Bambi then walked out of the thicket and called for his mother, but again got no response.

Bambi began to grow worried, where could his mother be? Wasn't she just behind him a few minutes ago?

The snow was starting to fall and the sun was beginning to set indicating that it would night soon.

Bambi knew that he should stay by the thicket where it was safe and warm but he couldn't bare the very thought of his mother, being out there right now cold, lost, worried, hurt or even worse...taken by "man".

Before Bambi realized what he was doing, he walked into the cold dark forest, in search of his mother.

...

"MOTHER???" Bambi called into the forest.

No response.

"MOTHER, WHERE ARE YOU???" Bambi called again.

Again, no response.

Bambi felt his worry evolve into fear, as the sky grew darker and darker he had been searching for his mother for God knows how long and he still hadn't found a trace or sign of his missing mother.

Bambi shivered as the cold wind blew against him, but he didn't care all he cared about was finding his mother safe and sound.

Bambi paused in his tracks when he spotted something in the snow, Bambi bent over to get a better look at what he saw, it was a small puddle of red liquid.

When Bambi looked at it closer he gasped when he realized that the red liquid was...dried blood!

Bambi looked to his right and saw an entire trail of blood leading deeper into the forest, Bambi trembled as he felt his heart race as he began to fear the worst for his mother.

Bambi knew he should have turned back by now, but if his mother was hurt, he couldn't just leave her out there in the cold dark forest all by herself, she could be taken by man, or worse...freeze to death.

Without any hesitation Bambi followed the trail of dried blood.

"MOTHER???" He called for the millionth time.

Once again no response.

Bambi continued following the trail of dried blood desperately calling for his beloved mother, the snow was beginning to fall harder indicating that a blizzard could be coming soon.

About a few minutes later of roaming around Bambi noticed something in the distance, but with all the snow falling down he couldn't clearly see at what he was looking at.

When Bambi walked closer to see what he was looking at his heart stopped and he let out a gasp of horror.

It was his mother, she was laying on her side, her eyes were closed, and she wasn't moving, and what terrified Bambi even more was that there was a pool of dried blood under her.

Bambi then slowly approached his mother.

"Mother?" He asked.

No response.

Bambi then bent down and gently nudged his mother's cheek with his nose, but again got no response.

"Mother, get up, we have to go home before man comes back." Bambi said.

Yet again, no response.

Bambi nudged his mother's cheek three times, but he stopped when he noticed that her chest wasn't moving.

Was she...

"_NO!! SHE'S HAS TO BE OKAY, SHE HAS TO BE!!_" Bambi screamed in his head.

Bambi refused to believe such a horrible thought.

"Mother? Mother please wake up." Bambi begged as tears began to form in his eyes.

Bambi then pressed his head against his mother's chest, he heard no heart beat.

"No Mother, wake up please...you can't be...no please, Mother...you can't..." Bambi began to say but paused.

Bambi felt his heart break into pieces when he finally realized that his mother was never going to wake up not now...not ever.

Tears slid down Bambi's cheeks as he laid beside his fallen mother, he buried his head into her chest and sobbed.

Bambi remained by the side of his deceased mother, crying uncontrollably hard, softly whispering his mothers name over and over, hoping and praying that this was all a dream.

But this wasn't a dream...this was a nightmare, a nightmare that Bambi couldn't wake up from nor escape from.

Bambi then heard sound of hooves approaching him from behind, He quickly spun around to see a large buck with large antlers towering over him, it was his father...the Great Prince.

"Your mother cannot be with you anymore." The Great Prince said sadly.

Bambi bent his head down and a single tear slid down his cheek.

"Come...my son." The Great Prince said.

Bambi then hesitantly stood up and walked up to his father and just as they were leaving, the heartbroken fawn took one last glance at his deceased mother.

"Goodbye, Mother..."

...

**A/N: Here it is folks, my very first Bambi fanfic I hope you guys enjoyed it, or maybe not... :(**


End file.
